


Talking things out

by Bacner



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), MCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Diversion, Birds, Dialogue driven, F/M, Gen, Short Story, Winter, talking things out, times square
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29223699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/pseuds/Bacner
Summary: Just Grant and Daisy Johnson/Skye talking things out.
Relationships: Skye | Daisy Johnson/Grant Ward
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Talking things out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Patty_Parker60](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/gifts), [beckysue_bonner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckysue_bonner/gifts), [lila_luscious1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/gifts).



> Disclaimer: Marvel owns everyone here.

Once upon a time, Grant Douglas Ward was sitting at the Times’ square and feeding birds. Somewhat surprising, or perhaps – not too surprising, Daisy Johnson, aka Quake, aka many other names – came over to him and sat down.

“I love you,” she blurted out, looking rather discomfited, and not just because they were in NYC in winter; Thanos’ Blip might have ended, but the aftereffects still lingered. 

“I love you too,” Ward muttered back, even as Daisy snuggled next to him, (given that it was NYC in winter, this was a good idea for several reasons). “What brought this on?”

Daisy was quiet; she was actually quiet for a long while. Grant did not mind – he was naturally quiet – but he was worried, because Daisy was certainly not. 

“I want… I don’t know what I want,” Daisy muttered, finally breaking the silence, even as pigeons flew above them and the square around them.

“S.H.I.E.L.D.?” Grant suggested, not unreasonably. 

“I love it,” Daisy replied immediately, before looking askance at her interlocutor, (among other things). “This is the best thing that happened to me-“

“I can relate,” Grant nodded solemnly.

Daisy closed her mouth, opened it, closed it, and opened again.

“And this is why I am here,” she finally said. “I’m tired of us arguing no matter what. Why can’t we be like the other couples are and actually agree on something?”

“But we do,” Grant shrugged. “We both agree that S.H.I.E.L.D. makes the world a better place-“

“Yes, more or less,” Daisy muttered, as the two of them played footsie down on the ground.

“-and that Coulson is your father, somehow.”

“Well, obviously, though can you not make any cracks about us having similar noses?” Daisy wrinkled hers. “He’s the one-“

“-with the sexual charisma?”

“Do you have to be intentionally-unintentionally creepy?” Daisy muttered.

“No,” it was Grant’s turn to look at the stones that lined the Times’ square. “It’s a defense mechanism?”

Daisy opened her mouth, closed it, and opened again. “Grant,” she finally managed. “Why do we always argue? Why can’t we be more like the FitzSimmons instead?”

Grant was silent for a long time, again. “Because we can’t?” he finally suggested. “Not literally, at any rate? Maybe it is because we are Americans, and they are the citizens of the U.K. or something? We can get along, we can be a couple, and it is just that we enjoy arguing with each other as well? At least – some of the time,” he amended hastily. 

“Yes, well, maybe you’re right,” Daisy agreed, as the pair followed – with their eyes – the local avians. “Still, if we’re not going to be arguing, what are we going to do?”

“I have some ideas,” Grant pattered Daisy below the waistline, causing her cheeks to turn red – her upper cheeks, that is. “But before, if we’re talking about the FitzSimmons, want to have a wedding – and make a marriage contract?”

“A marriage contract? How romantic!” Daisy glared.

“Maybe we can make it romantic?” it was Grant’s turn to flutter his eyelashes, causing Daisy to sputter, and not entirely in anger.

“Well, maybe,” she finally made a conclusion (inside her head), got onto her feet and helped Grant get onto his. “Want to go inside for the moment and have lunch? And then – we’ll talk about our life together?”

“Deal,” Grant Ward said cheerfully, (well, of course), and the pair left.

End


End file.
